An optical transceiver is a kind of optical communication module. The optical transceiver generally has a capability of converting an electrical signal and an optical signal to and from each other, a capability of receiving an optical signal from an optical communication cable, and a capability of transmitting an optical signal to an optical communication cable. Where the optical transceiver fails, a technical expert of the manufacturer of the transceiver may analyze the optical transceiver. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-222297 (PTD 1) or International Publication No. WO2005/107105 (PTD 2) discloses a method according to which information about an optical transceiver is held in the optical transceiver.